


Cold Honesty

by moonlightstar64



Category: Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstar64/pseuds/moonlightstar64
Summary: Life has thrown Marinette on a roller coaster. She had always had a support system but now that is slowly falling apart. Identities being revealed with force, abandoned by her parents and shunned by her classmates. Will Gotham heal the one that now is broken and ripped apart or will she be lost forever?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 33
Kudos: 472





	1. Prologue

**In the Past:**

My life was great up until high school. I was pushed aside by my friends and even my parents because they trusted a liar over their daughter. My name is Marinette Dupain Cheng and this is my story.

School was something I once enjoyed, seeing my friends everyday and learning new things. But when high school came around everything changed even everyone’s opinion of me.

A new student named Lila Rossi came and changed my perspective of everyone. She was a liar and even when I pointed it out to my friends they thought I was the liar. They thought I was doing this because of jealousy. I might have had a crush on Adrien but I wouldn’t do that! I helped Adrien go on his date with Kagami and there calling me jealous. I confronted Lila about this and she said that she would make my life miserable and she accomplished that.

For most of high school, I was bullied, abused, and used by my friends. What surprised me the most was how she convinced my parents. I didn’t even understand how they would believe her over me, they started taking my privileges away. They didn’t allow me to go on any field trips and locked me up in my room.

One day Lila even came and took over my room and my parents claimed her as their daughter and threw me away. I was given a small room and has to move everything out. Whenever Lila lied to my parents about me hitting her they were furious at me, they didn’t even try to check the facts. They started limiting my food, stopped me from doing my commissions, and started to beat me up. I couldn’t take this life anymore. Things got worse when I was given the Ladybug miraculous.

The next year I was the guardian of the miraculous box. Lila started to complain that I wasn’t at home and sleeping with other boys. I was given the title of a slut at school and at home. My parents started allowing Lila to beat me up with a belt every night until I bleed. I tried my best to act happy and every time I did I was received with more backlash at home.

When it was finally the day I turned 18, I decided that it was time for a change. I took the miraculous box with me and decided to go to Gotham and get away from the City of Love. Well, I guess fate is even against me. That whole day I was locked away in my room and the worst part was that Adrien showed up and convinced my parents that he could “set me straight” which meant that he was going to rape me. When he entered that room he told me that he knew that I was Ladybug and that we could finally be together. Then it hit me he was Cat Noir. Even when I said no he didn’t listen, he tied me up and took Tikki away. I called for help but my parents didn’t care, no one did.

That day I knew that I was going to lose everything. He almost raped me but if it wasn’t for Plagg I wouldn’t be here today. Plagg saved me and I renounced Adrien of his miraculous and knocked him out. Played altered his memory and I got Tiki back. I used Kaalki and made a portal to Gotham, but before that, I made an illusion of me lying on the ground dead with Trixx. From that day on Marinette Dupain Cheng died now I am Martha Fu. I am now living in an apartment and attend the high school across from me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Now:**

I was waiting at the school for the school representative to show me around Gotham high school. I can’t trust anyone, they all will backstab me like the rest. They will judge me, I won’t allow them to, I am different, I repeat in my head when I hear

  
“Martha Fu, this is Allan and he will show you around the school,” the principal said.

  
“Follow me,” he says.

  
I follow him and he tours me through the whole school and I take note of little passageways in the school that could help me transform into Ladybug when Paris needs me.

  
“That is the end of the tour, I can take you to your first class,” Allan offers.

  
“No thanks,” I respond and head off to class.

  
I get to class to see that the only free seat is at the back. I go take a seat when I hear whispers

  
“She’s going to sit with the Ice Prince well!”

  
I dismiss their voices and take out my sketchbook and start drawing.

  
The “Ice Prince” as the class calls him and sits beside me.

  
“Class as you may know we have a new student, why don’t you introduce yourself,” announces the teacher.

  
“My name is Martha Fu,” I state.

  
I hear faint gasps but ignore them and class begins. By the end of class, she has assigned us with projects and now I have to work with the “Ice Prince” ugh so annoying I think. School goes by like a blur and then the bell finally rings. I head out the door when I hear

  
“Martha wait!” I turn to see Allan shout.

  
He rushes towards me and drags me towards his social circle where the “Ice Prince” is.

  
“Meet my friends,” he introduces.

  
“I’m Felix,” a boy who looks like Adrien says.

  
“Allegra,” a girl with brown hair introduces.

  
“Claude,” a boy who was the more chatty one in the group.

  
“Jon,” a boy who had bright blue eyes as I say.

  
“Damian,” the boy who I sat beside. So that’s what the Ice Prince’s name is I think.

  
“Why did you drag me here?” I ask coldly to Allan.

  
“You looked like you didn’t have any friends so I thought we could be friends,” Claude explains.

  
“Yeah, hard pass,” I state while walking away.

  
“That is rude!” Damian says harshly.

  
“You think I care, I never asked to be friends and I certainly don’t want any,” I respond while walking away.

  
“How! Am I seeing things or is that a clone of Damian?!?” Jon yells.

  
“She is so much harder to get to know than you Ice Prince,” Claude says.

  
“She is stealing your title away from you Damian you better harden up,” Allegra adds.

  
Then they all start laughing.

  
“You know I can still hear you right!” I shout at them and they stiffen up.

  
“Ice Prince meet you at the library at 5 o’clock to work on our project,” I state while I head home.

**Damian’s Point of View:**

  
“There is something wrong with her,” Felix mentions.

  
“What do you mean?” Claude asks.

  
“There has to be a reason why she’s so closed off and icier than Damian,” Felix explains.

  
“Your right,” I add. I am so going to do my research on her I think.

  
“Tell us how your date goes Damian,” Jon remarks.

  
My face heats up. “Jon.,” I warn him.

**At Home:**

**Marinette’s Point Of View:**

  
“Marinette, why were you so rude to those kids who were trying to become your friends?” Tikki questions.

  
“I can’t Tikki,” I say broken.

  
“Bug, you can’t let what they did to you stop you from making friends,” Plagg says softly.

  
“I can’t, I’m worthless, useless, I have been stomped over, used, backstabbed, hurt, I can’t do this anymore,” I break down.

  
“It was my fault my friends and parents left me, all my fault!” I blame.

  
“It wasn’t your fault Kitten,” Plagg assures.

  
“But they left me alone, broken, and in so much pain it hurts and I still have to protect them. I have so many responsibilities, and they call me a villain. They threw me out like I was nothing!” I rant.

  
“I am done with being hurt and stepped on, I don’t need anyone but me if they want me to become cold, harsh and a villain then I will.” I declare.


	3. Chapter 2

**At the Library:**   
**Marinette Point of View:**

  
I arrived early at the library and started doing some research on Gotham villains and heroes. I just got a job as a barista at Coffee Time. I hear the door open and see Damian standing there, I turn off my computer.

  
“Let’s start,” I mutter.

  
“So which vigilantes are we doing this project on?” Damian asks.

  
“Batman,” I state.

  
“But, there’s not that much information about him, how are we supposed to do the project-based on him?” He questions.

  
“That’s what is interesting he works in the shadows unseen to people,” I reply.

  
We work on all the details of the assignment and it is now 6 o’clock.

  
“We can work on the project tomorrow at my house,” Damian states.

  
“Okay,” I respond and leave.

  
“Wait! How are you going to get home?” he asks.

  
“By walking,” I respond.

  
“You can’t walk alone at night,” he mentions.

  
“You don’t tell me what I do,” I say while leaving out the door.

  
While I am walking back to my apartment I see people walking behind me. They think they can take the money I have on me well they have another thing coming I think. I lead them to an alleyway.

  
“What do we have here,” one of the men says.

  
“It seems that a foolish girl has been walking around Gotham alone at night, what should we do?” says the other man.

  
“You are going to leave right now or I will not hesitate to attack,” I remark coldly.

  
“Really now? Well why don’t we see little girl,” the man smirks.

  
“I will wipe that smirk off your face,” I say while getting into attack mode.

  
The charge at me but I use the wall and leap off while taking the toy yoyo I have and pulling on the man down. The other man is rushing blindly towards me and I punch in the throat. The other man gets loose of the yoyo string and grabs my hands and starts to twist it but I side between his legs and flip the situation. I punch him in the throat and he goes unconscious like the other man whose down. I take my yoyo and tie them both up when I hear a thump behind me. I get into attack mode when someone puts their hand on my shoulder I flip them and throw them on the ground. I turn around I see Robin on the ground mutter in disbelief and Batman, Red Robin, Red Hood, and Nightwing all gawking at me in disbelief.

  
“Can you move?” I say coldly.

  
“What?” Nightwing says.

  
“You’re blocking my exist,” I state.

  
“Where did you learn how to do that?” Red Hood asks.

  
“Gotham is not the only dangerous place,” I say while trying to exist.

  
“What do you mean?” Batman questions.

  
“Figure it out,” I reply.

  
“You can’t go anywhere until you made a statement to the police,” Nightwing says.

  
“I don’t have time for that,” I say.

  
“What will happen in a few minutes,” Red Robin says.

  
“I don’t have time for this, you can stay here and give the statement if you want but I don’t have to,” I mutter.

  
“Why are you in such a rush?” Robin asks.

  
“Why do you care?” I ask.

  
“It’s our duty, now where do you need to go miss?” Batman asks.

  
“I can get there myself, now move out of the way,” I state.

  
“We can’t let you do that,” Red Robin says.

  
“Why not!” I yell.

  
“It’s not safe walking around alone in Gotham,” Robin says.

  
“I can protect myself, I was able to take you down,” I state.

  
“That was just luck miss,” Nightwing says.

  
“Ugh! You people are full of yourselves since you wear masks and run around the city protecting people, don’t you,” I said coldly.

  
“I have to go pick up my daughter, I need to move this instant,” I state.

  
“What!” they all shout.


	4. Chapter 3

“Is there a problem?” I question.

“No there isn’t miss you may be on your way we will take care of this,” Batman states.

With that, I head off to pick up Olivia.

At the Manor:

Damian’s Point Of View:

“Damian doesn’t that girls go to the same school as you?” Dick asks.

“Yes, she does” I confirm.

“Did you know she was a mother?” Jason asks.

“No,” I say.

“Is she the only parent of her child?” Tim asks.

“I don’t know,” I say.

“Tim, can you find any information on her?” I ask.

“There isn’t anything coming up,” Tim replies.

“She’s here illegally but why?” Jason questions.

“That night I went to bed thinking about her.

Marinette’s point of View:

I woke up early and was making breakfast for us both. Today was finally Saturday I think I might take Olivia to the park today I thought.

“Olivia breakfast is ready!” I shout.

She comes downstairs and I set down the waffles in front of her. 

“Ding! Ding!!”

“Ugh! Who is it now?” I mutter.

I head to the door and open it to see Damian Wayne standing there.

“What are you doing here?” I ask.

“We’re going to work on the project today,” he states.

“You can’t just appear out of nowhere and tell me we’re working on the project today,” I reply coldly.

“Why?” he asks.

“I have personal matters to attend to, now leave,” I state. 

“Mom who’s at the door?” Olivia asks.

“No one honey, go back and eat,” I say softly. 

“Mom it’s rude to talk to people outside without inviting them in,” Olivia states while dragging Damian inside. 

“Hello! My name’s Olivia!” She shouts.

“Olivia, what did I say about talking to strangers, do you even know his name?” I say.

“My name is Damian, it’s nice to meet you,” Damian states.

“You should listen to your mother she is always right,” he states.

“Okay,” Olivia replies.

“Now where is your daddy?” Damian asks.

Olivia starts to burst out into tears.

“It’s okay honey,” I assure her softly.

“Why is she crying?” Damian asks.

“GET OUT DAMIAN! YOU CAN’T COME HERE AND SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! LEAVE NOW!” I yell.

“It’s not like she is your real daughter so why do you care?” Damian says.

“She may not be my birth daughter but she is still my daughter!” I shout.


	5. Chapter 4

“What did I do wrong?” Damian said.

  
I had enough of his I am better than everyone act. I was so furious how can he act like that! Does he not get it! I couldn’t stand him anymore without thinking my hand made contact with his face.

  
“Ow!” Damian said while rubbing his cheek.

  
“GET OUT NOW BEFORE I DO SOMETHING WORSE!” I yelled.

  
Damian finally had the sense to leave and head back to the manor.

  
Damian’s Point of View:

  
“I can’t believe she did that! I’m Damian Wayne does she not know what I can do to her?” I mumbled.

  
I entered the Manor hoping that I would not be seen by any of my siblings when

  
“Demon Spawn what happened to your face?” Jason asked.

  
“Nothing,” I muttered.

  
“What did you do this time?” Tim questioned.

  
“Family meeting!” Jason shouted while dragging me to the living room.

  
“Why did you call a meeting Jason?” Bruce asked.

  
“It’s Demon Spawn he messed up somehow and we need to help but he is not telling me what he did,” Jason explained.

  
“Weren’t you going to talk to Martha?”

  
“Nooooo…,” I respond.

  
“What did you do to get slapped?” Tim asked.

  
“Her daughter invited me in and I might have asked her where her father was and she started to cry, Martha got mad and yelled at me for saying that. Then I might have gotten mad and yelled it’s not like she is your real daughter so why do you care? In return, she yelled she may not be my birth daughter but she is still my daughter. Then I might have said What did I do wrong? She got mad and slapped me and told me to leave.

  
Silence followed after his words.

  
“YOU DESERVE WORSE!!” Jason shouts then storms outs.

  
“WHAT ARE WE TO YOU THEN?!?” Tim shouts.

  
“I expected more from you,” Dick said sadly and walked out.

  
“I don’t get it why is everyone mad,” I say.

  
“Don’t you understand Damian, they were adopted too if you offend an adoptive parent and their kid you’re offending your family as well,” Bruce stated coldly and walked away.  
“I messed up didn’t I Alfred,” Damian says.

  
“Yes you did Master Damian,” Alfred replies.

  
“You have to fix this Master Damian before things get worse,” Alfred says then leaves Damian to think about what he has done.

  
Marinette’s Point of View:

“It’s okay Honey, Mommy is right here by your side,” I comfort my daughter.

  
“I-i w-want a d-daddy, Mommy,” Olivia cries.

  
“You’ve got Mommy right here and you have Uncle Luka,” Marinette assures.

  
“I-i want t-to talk to Uncle,” Oliva cries.

  
I video call Luka and when he picks up he sees Olivia ready to cry

  
“What’s wrong Olivia?” he asks worriedly.

  
“I-i want a d-daddy,” she cries.

  
“Marinette what’s wrong?” Luka asks.

  
“A classmate of mine came to my house to work on a project and he asked Olivia where her dad was,” I explain.

  
“Olivia you always have me, the best uncle in the world,” Luka exclaims.

  
“If he ever asks you that again say you have the best Uncle in the world, okay,” Luka assures.

  
“Okay,” Olivia accepts.

  
“I’ve been working on a new song and I was wondering if my niece would like to hear it,” Luka says.

  
“Yes Please!” Olivia exclaims.

  
Luka grabs his guitar and starts to play his new song. By the end of it, Olivia has fallen asleep. I put her to bed.

  
“Marinette tells me the whole story,” Luka says.

  
By the time I am done explaining to him he is furious at Damian.

  
“I am going to kill him if I ever meet him,” Luka hisses.

  
“It’s okay Luka you shouldn’t waste your time, now when are you going to visit us?” I ask.

  
“Next week,” he replies.

  
“Can’t wait to see you, goodnight Brother,” I say.

  
Luka has been by my side through thick and thin, the only person who knows I’m Ladybug. Ever since Lila came we have only been closer he’s like a brother I never had. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him I think.

  
“Tiki,” I call.

  
“Yes Marinette,” Tiki says.

  
“I was wondering if we could change up my suit so I can go run for a bit,” I say.

  
“Sure,” Tiki replies.


	6. Chapter 5

It felt nice again to run along the rooftops with being flooded with adrenaline through my veins. My suit now alerted to full-on black and red lines running down the sides of my suit and mask.

  
“Thump,” I hear someone behind me then an arm grabs my shoulder.

  
I grab the attacker's arm and pull him down and pin his arm. I look to see who the attacker was and it was Robin.

  
“Oh! I am so sorry, didn’t see you,” I apologize to Robin.

  
I hear another thump and turn to be faced with Batman “Who are you?”

  
“Lady Luck,” I reply.

  
“What are you doing here in Gotham?” Robin asks.

  
“Nothing of your concern,” I reply.

  
With that, I run past them over rooftops and into the night before they can catch me.

  
**The next morning**

  
“I am late! Olivia are you ready we got to go to the airport to pick up uncle Luka,” I shout.

  
“I’m a ready mom!” I hear Olivia reply.

  
I rush downstairs and grab all our things.

  
“Olivia, did you eat?” I ask.

  
“Yup,” she replies.

  
We get into our car and drive to the airport. We make it just on time to see Luka existing his flight.

  
“Uncle Luka!” Olivia runs and jumps herself towards him.

  
Luka catches her and returns the hug “How are your little one?” he asks.

  
“Better,” she says.

  
We eat fast food for lunch at the airport. We get into the car and drive back home.

  
“I’m hungry!” Olivia states.

  
“Do you want pasta?” I ask.

  
“Yes Please!” she exclaims.

  
“Do you need any help?” Luka asks.

  
“No, go spend some time with Olivia I can handle this,” I say.

  
“Olivia, you want to watch a movie?” Luka asks.

  
“Yeah! What movie?” she questions.

  
“Home Alone?” Luka suggests.

  
“Yeah!” Olivia exclaims.

  
Once dinner was made the movie was done too. We sit and eat together for the first time in ages. I allow Olivia to play a bit before she goes down for bed.  
Olivia is put to bed and I walk to the living room to see Luka waiting for me.

  
“Now tell me, sister, what happened,” he says.

  
“Am I a bad mom?” I ask.

  
“What why would you think that?” he questions.

  
“I.. I,” I say.

  
“You are a great mom no matter what anyone says,” he assures.

  
“How did you end up with Olivia?” he asks.

  
“I saw her the second night I was here on the streets she was shivering to death. She was abandoned and alone out there. She was broken like me, she was so young I couldn’t let anything happen to her. I couldn’t let anyone feel truly alone because of what happened to me. I couldn’t just leave her there so I gave her my coat and took her home. I signed all the papers and now she is my daughter. I will do my best no matter what to protect the young from the loneliness they should never feel at such a young age,” I explain.  
Luka hugs me, “Your the best Marinette, always remember that you aren’t alone you have me,” he assures.


	7. Chapter 6

“Luka we have to go pick up Olivia from ballet class!” I shout.

  
Once I’m downstairs Luka has gotten my keys and we head out the door. We wait in the lobby for Olivia.

  
“Mom! Meet my friend Mar’i” I hear Olivia shout.

  
“Hi Mar’i it’s nice to meet you I am Martha, Olivia’s mom,” I introduce.

  
“And I am Olivia’s uncle Luka,” he says.

  
“It's nice to meet you both,” Mar’i says politely.

  
“Mom, I was wondering if Mar’i could come over to our house to play,” Olivia says.

  
“That would be fine with me but we should ask her parents before deciding anything,” I explain.

  
“Mar’i who’s this?” I hear someone say.

  
“Dad! Meet Olivia, my new friend, this is her mom,” Mar’i exclaims.

  
“Martha,” I introduce.

  
“And I’m Luka it’s nice to meet you,” he adds.

  
“Richard Grayson, you can call me Dick,” he replied.

  
“Dad I was wondering if I could play with Olivia at her house,” Mar’i says.

  
“I don’t know, we have to ask Kori about that,” Dick says.

  
“Daddy! Can I go?” Mar’i aks.

  
“It’s alright if she can’t come today we could arrange another day if your busy,” I say.

  
“Let’s arrange for another day right now Mar’i and I have to go meet her grandparents,” Dick explains.

  
“That’s fine with me,” I say.

  
With that, they leave and we decide to go to the amusement park.

  
“Mommy, when will I get to hang out with Mar’i?” Olivia asks.

  
“Soon,” I reply.

  
“Olivia do you want to go on the Dragon roller coaster with me?” Luka asks.

  
“Yeah!” she exclaims.

  
“Are you coming, mommy?” Olivia questions.

  
“I am going to watch for now we can go on the Ferris wheel together okay,” I say.

  
“Okay mommy!” she says.

  
With that I watch Olivia and Luka go on the dragon ride while taking some photos of them. Olivia and Luka go on a few more rides after that before we head over to the cotton candy machine.

  
“Mar’i!” Olivia shouts.

  
“Olivia!” Mar’i replies.

  
“What are you doing here I thought you had to go to your grandparent’s house,” Olivia says.

  
“Oh! I did but then they got an urgent call from work so now there attending that,” Mar’i explains.

  
“Who are you here with?” I ask.

  
“My babysitter,” Mar’i replies.

  
“Do you want to join us for a ride on the Ferris wheel,” Luka offers.

  
“Sure!” Mar’i says.

  
“Where is your babysitter Mar’i?” I ask.

  
“I’m right here,” the stranger says.

  
“Olivia this is my babysitter Synthia,” Mar’i introduces.

  
“It’s nice to meet you, I'm Olivia’s mother Martha,” I greet.

  
AHHHHHHHHHHHH

  
I hear someone scream I turn around to be faced with scarecrow himself.

  
“Grab her!” he says pointing at Mar’i.

  
I watch Synthia run far away from Mar’i without the care of Mar’i getting hurt.

  
I push Mar’i and Olivia behind me and get in defense mode.

  
“What do you want with her?” Luka questions.

  
“Not of your concern,” Scarecrow says.

  
His goons try to take hold of Mar’i but soon Luka and I have already knocked out two of them.

  
“What do you want with her?” I ask.

  
“She is the key for me to get Bruce Wayne here,” Scarecrow says.

  
“And why would he care for this kid?” I question.

  
“Because she is his granddaughter,” he says

  
“Give her to me and there won’t be any problems,” he said.

  
“YOU’RE GOING TO HARM THIS CHILD BECAUSE OF HER LAST NAME AND WHO’S SHE RELATED TO! NO PROBLEMS! YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU AN INNOCENT CHILD FOR THE SAFETY OF MY OWN! YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD DO THAT! I AM NOT A MONSTER!” I yell.

  
“Don’t tell me that I didn’t warn you,” Scarecrow says before pulling out his gun.

  
With the speed of light, I am in front of him disarming him “Luka take the kids and get out of here!” I shout.

  
“What about you!” he says.

  
“Don’t worry about me the kids are the priority,” I say while taking out one of Scarecrow’s goons.

  
Luka grabs Olivia and Mar’i and runs off while Scarecrow and his goons are trying to chase after him. Before they can get close to the kids I get in front of them and take one each one. I feel shock run through my abdomen and turn to see that one of the goons has a knife and has struck me with it. Rage flashed through my veins I punch him hard in the throat and knock him out. The other goons are coming for me but I see Batman, Red Hood, Red Robin, Robin, Nightwing and Starfire taking care of them. Before I can react I feel a gun on my temple

  
“You may have taken out my goons but you forgot about me,” Scarecrow says.

  
He pulls the trigger but nothing happens before he can do anything I grab his arm and pin him on the ground. I use the base of the gun and knock him out.  
“Checkmate,” I say before getting off him.

  
Pain I feel the pain now that the adrenaline has rushed out I am slipping away, I felt someone grab me before I hear my daughters scream and everything goes black.


	8. Chapter 7

Beep Beep Beep

  
I wake up to the sound of the heart monitor in a hospital. Wait why am I in a hospital?!? The events of today flood back to me and I realize the bandages wrapped around my abdomen. I look around the room and make myself sit upwards. I press the call button to the nurse and she comes in

  
“Where is my daughter and Mar’i?” I ask.

  
“They’re waiting outside,” she answers.

  
“Allow them in,” I say.

  
“Mom!” I hear Olivia shout.

  
“It’s alright honey, are you alright,” I ask.

  
“Yeah, but your hurt,” Olivia replies.

  
“Don’t worry about that, mommy will heal,” I assured her.

  
“Where’s Mar’i,” I ask.

  
“I’m here,” Mar’i says quietly from the back of the room.

  
“Come here,” I tell her.

  
“Are you okay Mar’i?” I question.

  
“I’m fine but why did you do that?” she asks.

  
“If your a friend of Olivia’s your my friend too and I will do anything to protect my friends,” I explain.

  
“Did you call your parents?” I ask.

  
“Yeah, they want to speak with you later,” Mar’i explains.

  
“Come here you too,” I said while grabbing them into a hug.

  
“We will be fine,” I assure them.

  
“Martha,” Luka starts.

  
“I’m fine Luka, you know that I can take care of myself,” I respond.

  
“Mar’i, tell your parents I want to speak with them, Luka brings Olivia and Mar’i outside and keep them company for a while,” I say.

  
They leave the room and Dick and his family walk in.

  
“You guys need to get a better babysitter,” I state.

  
“Thank you,” Kori says.

  
“You don’t need to thank me, anyone would have done the same,” I reply.

  
“Not many people would have done what you did and my family thanks you,” Bruce Wayne stated.

  
“Why did you leave Mar’i with that useless babysitter?” I ask.

  
“Emergency we had no one else to ask,” Dick says.

  
“Next time contact me,” I state.

  
“Why are you doing this?” Asked Damian Wayne.

  
“Because I know what it is like to be a parent,” I reply.

  
“Excuse me, but Martha needs to take her injections now and you all need to leave,” the nurse says.

  
The Wayne’s leave and I get discharged today. We walk home because I insisted to get a view of the sunset before heading home. Luka, Olivia and I are walking home when

  
Thud

  
I heard a sound behind me and I knew it was the vigilantes that helped me.

  
“Luka takes Olivia to get some ice cream we deserve it with all of this chaos that has happened,” I say.

  
I watch them head to the ice cream parlor and turn toward an alleyway

  
Thud

  
I turn around to be faced with the vigilantes

  
“Thank you,” I say while analyzing them.

  
“We should be thanking you with what you did, now why are you out this late?” Nightwing asks.

  
I can’t reply I am shocked “Dick?” I say.

  
“What!?!” Nightwing asks.

  
“Your Mar’i father Dick aren’t you, that means your whole family are superheroes,” I say.

  
“How?” asks Dick.

  
“If you need any help don’t be afraid to ask,” I assure him while walking back towards Luka and Olivia.

**At the Batcave:**

  
“You heard that right, it’s not just me imagining things right?” Dick says.

  
“How did she figure us out by just one look?” asked Jason.

  
“Tim do you have anything on her,” Bruce states.

  
“I have been doing my research but I still can’t trace her it’s like she appeared out of nowhere,” he replies.

  
“Damian, did she tell you anything important?” Tim asks.

  
“She said she was from France,” Damian says.

  
“I got something,” Tim says.

  
The batfam read article by article collecting information and by the end of it

  
“I’M AM GOING TO KILL EVERYONE THERE FOR WHAT THEY DID!” Jason shouts.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

“Bruce I allow you to adopt just one more child,” Alfred says.

“NOT IF I KIDNAP HER FIRST!” Jason yells.

“They found her body but now here she is alive, how is that possible,” Tim asks.

“Anything is possible in this world,” Dick says.

“She probably staged her death with the help of her friend and came to Gotham,” Jason mentioned.

“How would you know that?” Damian asks.

“If I were her I would have done the same thing,” Jason added.

“What is even worse is that her parents and classmates are the reason for her death but even with all the proof they haven’t gone to jail,” Tim stated.

“What has happened to this city?” Dicks asks.

“We will figure it out, Dick invite her, Luka, and Olivia to the Manor tomorrow for dinner,” Bruce states.

**Later**

“Marinette we got an invitation to dinner with the Wayne’s,” Luka informed.

“Should we go?” I ask.

“It might be important we should,” Luka suggests.

“Accept the invite, when is it and where?” I question.

“There place tomorrow at 7,” Luka says.

“Do you think they figured it out?” I ask.

“I’m not sure but I think they have,” Luka replies.

“I’m going out for a run take care of Olivia for a while,” I inform.

“You can’t go for a run you’re injured,” Luka says.

“Has that ever stopped me?” I remark.

“Tikki spots on!” I yell and then head off into the night.

I run on the roofs watching from the shadows. Alarms go off from the jewellery store and I head towards it. When I get there I see the Bats already there taking care of the robbery. What they didn’t see was the bomb a guy was taking out from his pockets near the far end of the room. I head toward him with no sound and before he can use it I throw him across the room and am dismantling the bomb. The guy tries coming back at me and since my hands are full, I use my feet to sweep his legs and he falls. Before he can do anything more I dismantle the bomb and throw it aside. By the time I’m done the Bats have tied up the men,

“Who are you?” Robin asks.

“The person who just saved your asses by dismantling the time bomb over there,” I reply.

“We were handling the situation just fine without your help,” Robin states.

“Are you sure about that because I’m pretty sure that you were trying to blow up yourselves along with this building,” I remark.

“Enough!” Batman says.

“What are you doing here in Gotham,” he asks.

“None of your business,” I reply.

“Thanks,” Nightwing says.

“Names Lady Luck, you should get used to me,” I say before jumping off into the night.

I felt the tracker that Robin put on me so before I arrive home I rip off the tracker and break it.

“Nice try,” I say to the night before heading home.

“How was your run?” Luka asks when I arrive.

“Helped the Bats with a robbery, they look familiar,” I say.

**Next Evening:**

“Guys the limo is here we have to go,” Luka yells.

“Limo?” I ask.

“On the invite, it said a limo was picking us up,” he answers.

“Of course it is,” I huff.

We head downstairs and the limo is there.

“Miss Martha, I am Alfred I will be driving you,” he greets.

“Just Martha, Alfred,” I say.

We arrive at a manor. It’s simplistic but elegant very nice,” I say.

“Hey Martha,” Dick greets.

“Auntie Martha,” Mar’i exclaims.

“Thank you for inviting us,” I say.

“Mar’i!” Olivia exclaims.

We walk inside following the girls to the living room where everyone else was seated and talking. They look familiar, that’s when I realize,

“Hey my name is Jason,” he greets.

“And I’m Tim,” he adds.

“Dad, can I show Olivia around the gardens?” Mar’i asks.

“As long as you go with Alfred,” Dick agrees.

The room goes silent after they leave,

“Martha or should I say Marinette, you have done so much for us we want to do something in return,” Bruce says.

“I don’t want you guys to do anything,” I state.

“We saw the news, it was horrible no one should have to go through the torture your parents put you through,” Dick says.

“You don’t know the full story,” I say.

“Then tell us we want to help,” Dick says.

“EVEN IF YOU DON’T I’M SO KILLING YOUR CLASS AND YOUR PARENTS FOR WHAT THEY DID!” yells Jason.

“Jason no killing!” Bruce states.

“Why do you think you can help me when the past is already behind me,” I say.

“It doesn’t matter to me about what happens to them or what they think of me because I know who I am and that’s all that matters,” I state.

“That is true but you deserve justice,” Damian says.

“They are right, even if it’s in the past no one should get away for what they did to you,” Luka mentions.

“But how can you help?” I question.

“Let’s just say we have our ways,” Tim says.

“Do you mean your night job?” I ask.

“What!” they all shout.

“I know that Bruce is Batman, Dick is Nightwing, Jason is Red Hood, Tim is Red Robin and Damian is Robin,” I say.

“If you could just prove all that then why not prove yourself innocent,” Damian asks.

“Do you think I won’t serve Justice, they will all learn the truth and the greatest punishment I can do is not forgiving them, I’m not going to kill they’re not worth me ruining my life if that’s what you think,” I state.

“But how?” Luka asks.

“Like you have your ways I have mine,” I state.

“Now shall we get to dinner,” I suggest.


	10. Chapter 9

**Back at home:**

“I’m gonna go for a run Luka,” I say while transforming and jumping off into the night.

  
I was running across the rooftops when I hear footsteps. I turn around to view my surroundings and in the distance I see Nightwing and Robin running across the rooftops doing patrol. I run after them and stay a distance behind so I can see if I could be of any help.

  
“Nightwing do you sense someone following us?” Robin asks.

  
“No, why do you feel someone watching us?” He replies.

  
Robin looks behind and he scans the premises landing his gaze on me.

  
He can’t see me Tiki made my costume to be camouflaged in the night I think. He walks towards me and now is facing me directly, I stood there without moving.

  
He tries to grab my hand but I swiftly move back

  
“Who’s there?” Robin questions.

  
“What do you mean Robin? No one is there,” Nightwing states.

  
“No, someone is there they moved when I tried to grab them,” Robin replies.

  
“Is it Lady Luck?” Nightwing questions.

  
I swiftly shift and am now in between Nightwing and Robin and allow the moonlight to hit then red part of my suit.

  
“What are you doing in Gotham,” Robin questions.

  
“I have always been here,” I reply and allow my translucent wings to fly me home.

  
Seriously Robin should stop trying to put trackers on me, I think while breaking the tracker and throwing it in a dumpster on the flight home.

**Damian’s Point of View:**

**  
At the Bat Cave**

  
“Tim, did you track her?” Damian asks.

  
“It says signal lost again,” Tim replies.

  
“I think she knows your putting trackers on her, baby bird,” Jason adds.

  
“She does seem to blend into the shadows pretty well, if she didn’t give her away we wouldn’t have known she was there,” Dick mentions.

  
“You wouldn’t have known Grayson, I told you someone was there,” Damian states.

  
“You can’t even get a tracker on her but your so proud of knowing when someone is following you,” Tim says.

  
“She can fly,” Dick adds.

  
“I want to know what tech she is using and how she made it,” Tim states.

  
“How do you know it’s tech?” Damian questions.

  
“True, it looks like magic,” Dick says.

  
“I don’t care if it tech or magic, I need to research about it,” Tim states.

  
“We need to know more about this Lady Luck,” Bruce states.

  
“Anything else that would be useful?” Bruce questions.

  
“Her suit is full-on black but only when she wants to be seen the red part of her suit lights up otherwise she is invisible in the night,” Dick mentions.

  
“I am pretty sure she represents an animal,” Damian adds.

  
“She has a high skill level, it’s like she knows how it is to be a hero,” Tim mentions.

  
“What if she is and is going under another name?” Jason adds.

  
“We have to look into this until they get anything that could help us with proving Marinette innocent,” Bruce states.

  
“I’ll research on Marinette’s situation,” Damian volunteers.

  
“Does the baby bird have a crush,” Jason teases.

  
“She has a kid,” Damian states.

  
“So, Bruce has us but only now does he have Selina,” Dick mentions.

  
“I ship it!” Dick exclaims.

  
“You guys got anything better to do than tease me,” Damian states.

  
“It’s fun!” Jason exclaims.

  
“Go find someone else Todd,” Damian says and heads straight toward the computer.


	11. Chapter 10

Hawkmoth and Cat Noir appear right in front of my eyes and anger burns me. They hurt so many people and dare to come in front of my eyes without thinking I knock them out. My head spins and I see all of my friends and parents with Lila. You failed us! You were Ladybug pathetic! I can’t believe you were so jealous of Lila because she liked Adrien too! What is wrong with you creep! You have failed us, your parents, and you will fail your daughter! Your such a disappointment! Worthless! Useless!

No! Your wrong! I didn’t fail they all failed me!

Is this girl a psycho or what all her friends left her! Her parents disowned her and never want to see her! Lila is way better than you! Everyone hates you!

I try to breathe but I can’t, it’s like I’m drowning with no escape. Help! Help! But no one can come to get me. Are they right does the world really hate me?!?

“Marinette, calm down, breathe with me,” I heard a voice say.

I follow along bringing myself back to reality and away from the voices.

“Mama! Are you alright?” Olivia asks.

Instead of replying I hug her.

“What happened?” I question.

“Scarecrow inserted his fear toxin in you, you were zoned out but was able to take him down,” Damian states.

**Damian’s Point of view:**

One moment we were playing in the arcade with Marinette and Olivia and the next Scarecrow enters and inserts the fear toxin in Marinette. I grab Olivia and bring her to safety while my siblings go to change. I turn towards Marinette and I see her taking Scarecrow and one of his goons down with her angry, the next second I can see fear and doubt run through her mind. She starts to hyperventilate and I knew I had to get close to her. Since Scarecrow was down I quickly approach Marinette and help her breathe. Once she was back Tim inserts the antidote in her while Jason and Dick are taking Scarecrow and his goons to the police.

What did she see that made her change from anger to fear so quickly? I think.

“What happened?” Marinette asks.

“Scarecrow inserted his fear toxin in you, you were zoned out but was able to take him down,” I state.

My brothers drag Marinette and Olivia home saying that they were going to have a sleepover. Once my brother and Olivia settled with watching Disney movies Marinette excuses herself. I quickly follow her. She walks towards the gardens and is looking up to the moon.

“Are you alright?” I ask.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t believe that Marinette, please tell me if something is bothering you, you don’t have to keep things in.”

“It’s just I failed so many people how do you know I won’t fail my daughter?”

“What are you talking about? You have always put your daughter first protecting her, what made you think that you’ve failed?”

“It’s just I failed my friends and parents by not letting them know the true colours of Lila.”

“After what they did to you they deserve what happens to them, you shouldn’t worry about people who don’t care for you when you have us.”

“But,”

“No, you are loyal, trustworthy, kind, caring, selfless, and way more. Don’t let people who aren’t worth anything to you stop you from being who you are.”

I feel arms wrap around me and I wrap my hands around her.

“Everything will be fine.”


	12. Chapter 11

I get in bed and close my eyes but sleep doesn’t come. I feel anxious to get out there and running on the rooftops to blow my steam but I couldn’t just leave Olivia here alone so I did the next best thing and sew. I started sewing until the light came and I noticed that I had finished making outfits based on Gotham’s vigilantes. I check the time to see it was 5 in the morning. I get up and go to the kitchen to grab some coffee, 

“Miss Marinette what are you doing up so early?” Alfred asks.

“Couldn’t sleep,” I reply.

I go out to the garden to get some fresh air 

“Did you even get any rest?” Damian questions.

“No,”

“Are you okay?” 

“I don’t know,” 

**—Time Skip—**

“Marinette, Olivia and Mar’i are want to have a playdate I was wondering if I could supervise them this time,” Dick says.

“I’m fine with that,” I reply. 

“You need a break Marinette,” Jason states.

“I’m fine,” I say.

“Yeah no, Damian you are going to take her out,” Jason insists. 

“Guys,”

“No, they’re right you need a break and I know just the place we can go,” Damian says.

“Fine,” 

Damian leads me to the garden

“Why are we in your garden?” 

“Just follow me,”

He brings me towards a secret pathway and takes me down towards it, once we get near toward the end I see the heirlooms of the Wayne’s displayed beautifully but hidden in plain sight.

“It’s beautiful,”

“Everyone in this family has something that represents their life and when the right time comes they come here and put it here so future generations know their roots.”

“Why did you bring me here?”

“Your apart of this family as we all have said so you better start thinking of what you’re going to put here,” 

“But Damian I can’t.”

“Yes, you can you are apart of our family no matter how much you deny it,”

“Did any of you guys put your heirlooms here yet?”

“No, it usually depends on when we feel like it’s the right time,” 

“Thank you, Damian.”

**—Later—**

“Marinette! Marinette!” Tiki calls.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Hawkmoth he has started his attacks again, we have to retrieve his and Mayura miraculous now!” 

“Tiki I have to be Mutimouse again,”

“Okay but be careful,”

I grab all the miraculous from my purse and put them on.

“Mullo, transform me! Merge!”

Olivia will be safe here I think before opening a portal and heading to Paris.

**Damian’s Point of View:**

Ding!

I check my phone to see Tim telling us to come to the Batcave.

I head to the Batcave and see all my siblings there and the kids.

“Uh guys you do know that you showed Olivia that were the Bats,” I say.

“What’s the problem, Tim?” Bruce asks.

“You know how Hawkmoth went inactive for a year well he’s back in Paris,” Tim states.

“Aren’t the heroes handling it,” I mention.

“Yes and no, I see Ladybug and Viperon there but no Cat Noir, I feel that this might not end well,” Tim states. 

Tim pulls up the live footage of the battle

“Wait isn’t that Lady Luck?” Dick questions.

“She was here in Gotham but why?” Tim says.

“Mama?” Olivia says.

“Olivia your mom is in her room,” Jason says.

“No, Mama,” she says pointing at Ladybug.


	13. Chapter 12

“Shit!” Jason yells.

“Language,” Alfred mentions. 

“Olivia are you sure that Lady Luck is your mommy,” I question.

“Mommy is Ladybug and Viperon is uncle Luka,” Olivia confirms. 

“You have to help them,” Olivia pleads.

“How we can just teleport there,” Tim mentions.

“Who said we couldn’t? Get suited up,” Olivia announces.

“So how are we gonna get there exactly?” Dick asks

“Kaalki transform me!” 

“Wait did she just transform out of thin air?” Jason says.

“Voyage! Go through the portal and you’ll be in Paris!” Olivia announces.

“Doesn’t someone have to stay here just in case one of Gotham’s villains break out?” I ask.

“That is why Dick and Tim will be staying here,” Bruce states. 

Once they all walk through the portal they see Ladybug getting ambushed and thrown to the wall.

“Robin, check if Ladybug is alright, Red Hood comes with me,” Bruce orders.

“Ladybug! Ladybug! Wake up!” I yell.

“Ugh!” 

“Robin, what are you doing here?”

“We’re here to help,” 

Ladybug launches herself up and heads towards the fight but stays in the shadows. 

“Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth and Nathalie Sancouer is Mayura, we will have to head to their base,” Ladybug states. 

I follow Ladybug to the Argsete manor and head to the backyard to see a window that leads to his base. We sneak in and Ladybug ladybug launches herself at Hawkmoth when he vanishes. 

“Do you really think it would be that easy to defeat me,” Hawkmoth announces. 

Volpina and Mayura lunged towards Ladybug and Robin. I was quick enough to avoid Mayura’s attacks. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Volpina holding me against the wall. She grabs ahold of her arm and twists herself out of Volpina’s hold. Mayura tries using her feathers to stab me but I quickly grab her arms and twist them while pushing the pulse point on her arm. She falls unconscious and I zip tie her arms. I look over and see that Volpina is replaced with an unconscious Lila Rossi. Ladybug grabs ahold of Mayura’s miraculous,

“Dussu, with the power of creation I heal your broken soul, let your fallen soul rise once again to the light and unite with the power of positive emotions,” Ladybug says. 

“Ladybug, since you have healed my soul and unlifted the curse once thrown upon me I give you the gift of connection,” Dussu says and disappears.

“What does that mean?” I ask. 

“I have no idea let’s just hope it’s good,” Ladybug replies. 

“Robin, it looks like Hawkmoth is underneath his house,” Oracle states.

“What does that mean?” I question.

“There is a hidden compartment in his house leading to the underground, that’s where I’m reading heat signatures,” Oracle explains. 

“Oracle says that there is a passageway leading to the underground where heat signatures readings are coming from,” I tell.

She nods and then starts walking toward the inner portion of the house. She goes inside the office and analyzes the painting of Emile closely. Pressing in a code that I don’t recognize the painting opens revealing two passageways one leading to his lair and the other down. We go down till we reach an elevator. We get on and travel down to see nothing but darkness, then the lights start going on while we walk closer to a tube. It looks like there’s something in there, as we get closer we see a person in the tube not fully dead nor alive. I hear Ladybug gasp,

“Emile,” she says.


	14. Chapter 13

**Marinette’s Point Of View**

“Emile,” I gasp.

I can’t believe that Gabriel would do this. I turn around to Damian and push him out of the way from Hawkmoth’s staff. Damian pulls out his katana and starts attacking Hawkmoth.

“Dusuu, I call to you,”

“What is it, Guardian?”

“Is she one of yours?”

“Yes, but unfortunately while she was using it the miraculous got damaged since Gabriel kept forcing her to control me, which she didn’t like causing the dark energy to flow through me and affect her,”

“Shouldn’t she have healed when I fixed you’re miraculous?”

“It should have but something is stopping her from doing so, but I do not know what it is.”

I see the Bats facing against Hawkmoth and his dark moths when I felt the air leave my lungs. I turn to see

“Cat Noir!”

“That’s me, milady,”

“What! Why are you doing this, you’re supposed to help me!”

“I can’t let my mother die! I have to do this,”

“Wait! Adrien! It’s you,”

“Just and over your miraculous and everything will be easier,”

“No, you don’t know what will happen if you do try to revive your mother, for every action there will be a reaction,”

“Well I guess I will just have to live with that but I will do anything to bring my mother back alive,” he says while advancing towards me.

I use the wall to my advantage and jump off of it and leap over him. Red Hood sneaks up behind him and quickly throws him over his shoulder. He tries to grab the ring when Cat Noir says cataclysm. Red Hood quickly drops him and lets Cat Noir waste his cataclysm on the wall.

“Lucky charm!”

The miraculous box falls into my hands and I know what to do.

“Guys cover me!”

I quickly put on all the miraculous,

“Kawmi’s unify!”

I feel the energy of all the Kwamis flow through my veins and charge at Cat Noir. I start attacking him while Red Hood slowly sneaks up behind him and takes off his ring.

“Adrien Agreste you have failed to keep your promise to protect the world with the power of the miraculous, you are never to use any of the miraculous in any time again, I rip you of your knowledge and power of the miraculous.”

Adrien faints and I approach Hawkmoth to see him getting attacked by Nightwing, Robin and Batman. The moths have been the biggest asset I have to take that away from him, I think.

“Moths of transmission I set you to feel from this evil that has washed upon you, as the wielder of creation I set you free.”

I watch the moths retreat from them and make eye contact with them,

“WATCH OUT LADYBUG!” I hear Red Hood scream.

I feel Hawkmoths staff pierce through my abdomen and he rips it out. I quickly turn around and with all the energy I have left I throw him to the wall while ripping off his miraculous.

“Gabriel Agreste, you have misused the power of the miraculous and for that, you will never be able to use any miraculous ever nor remember anything of the miraculous but you will remember the pain you have caused this city.”

“Nooroo, you have been abused by this man and for that my dear friend I am sorry for not rescuing you any sooner, I mistress of luck heal you and relieve you from the darkness you have been through,”

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

I look down at myself and see all the blood I have lost, the cure can’t save me and I know that. The unbalance of the universe is calling for a soul and I know my time is finally up. The darkness takes over me and I close my eyes for one last time.

“MARINETTE!” I hear Damian yell.

“I love you all.”


	15. Chapter 14

Why is it so dark? I think.

“Don’t worry my child, if it is light you ask for the light you will get,” I hear someone say.

I look around to see a spirit dressed in all white with a powerful aura. 

“Who are you?” 

“No need to fear my child, I have always been with you watching from above.”

“Tikki?” 

“No my dear even before the time of my child Tikki, I was born.”

“Your Yin and Yang the Balance. But why am I here? Where am I?”

“You're in the Astral dimension, the dimension in between death and life. You're here in my presence due to the upset in time balance.”

“What do you mean?”

“Child, do you remember your battle against Hawkmoth?”

“We have defeated him and for that, I had to pay the price using my soul.”

“What you see is not always the outcome of fate,”

“Meaning…”

“That what you have seen and done has helped one of your fellow Ladybugs in another dimension.”

“How is that possible?”

“You, my dear are the essence of creation, making you one of my children, sister to Tikki.”

“But then why didn’t I have contact with the other Ladybug? Why didn’t I hear her?”

“When you reach out to help her you both become one, causing your bodies to converge and for you to only have her memories. When you were battling Hawkmoth in her realm you didn’t remember Cat Noir being Adrien, nor that you had the ring of destruction when you came to Gotham. In your world, you discovered the identities of the Bat-family yet when in her world you discovered it during the fight. Your worlds may seem so similar but yet there are differences you didn’t recognize.”

“So how long were we converged, what was my world and what was hers?”

“You both converged after your conversation with Damian in the gardens.”

“What does this mean? What happens now that I have sacrificed both our lives for the benefit of her world?”

“When you went to help her with her battle, in your world you fell into a coma for the past 3 days.”

“Wait does that mean we both survived?”

“Unfortunately for there to be a balance in the world there is always a price. When both of you sacrificed yourselves, the Ladybug you went to help agreed to welcome death for you to return to your world. She told me to tell you that you shouldn’t live with guilt but in honour of what you have done to help save my world. I don’t regret sacrificing myself for you and in memory of me I am giving you this.” 

She handed me a ladybug pendant. 

“I will never forget I promise,” I whisper.

With that, the realm slowly fades away and the darkness welcomes me once again.


	16. Chapter 15

“Mommy! Mommy!” I hear Olivia shout.

I slowly open my eyes and am blinded by the light.

“Olivia,” I croak.

“Mommy don’t ever do that again! I thought I lost you!” she yells.

“I didn’t leave you, Olivia, I was always by your side.”

“Mari! Are you okay? What happened?” Damian asks.

“I’m fine, when can I get discharged?”

“I’ll go find out,” he says and leaves.

“Olivia when was the last time you slept?”

“Umm…..” 

“Come here, you need rest.”

**After getting discharged and back at the manor:**

I put Olivia to bed and head to the kitchen to get a cup of tea.

“Miss Marinette what are you doing here?” Alfred questions.

“I was going to get a cup of tea and head to the bat cave so I can answer all your questions.”

I walk towards the bat cave and take a seat near the computers.

“So I know you all have questions about me going into a coma but before you ask I explain myself first.”

“Tikki spots on!”

“Wait, your Lady Luck?!?” Dick shouts.

“What the actual F***!!” Jason yells.

“Language Master Jason!” Alfred chides. 

“Wait what does that have to do with you going into a coma?” Tim questions.

“Ever since I have wielded Tikki my powers of creation grew, causing me to become one of the children of Yin and Yang, the balance, allowing me to help any creation user in other dimensions. So when I went into a coma I was helping a Ladybug defeat her Hawkmoth in her world.” I explain.

“So, you're telling me that we were not only in the presence of one creation goddess but two! What in the literal hell!” Jason shouts. 

“That is so cool!” Dick chirps.

“Can you create anything now that you’re a creation goddess-like Tikki.” Tim questions. 

“If you can, can you make me more guns please,” Jason adds.

“Todd I’m pretty sure my girlfriend wouldn’t want to waste her energy in making you guns,” Damian states.

“Girlfriend! When did you start dating! Why wasn’t I informed of this.” Dick complains.

“Wow, the one time Damian starts dating we forget to keep an eye on him,” Tim mentions.

“What do you mean to keep an eye on me! Do you guys track me just for your entertainment!” Damian shouts. 

“Damian, you are not allowed to date pixie pop!” Jason shouts.

“And why is that Todd she clearly has nothing against it since she isn’t talking,” Damian mentions. 

“Wait! Dating? When did we start dating?” I stutter. 

“Ohhh! Baby bird has a crush!” Dick proclaims. 

“That's enough! Marinette, can you come out in the hall so I can discuss a few things with you away from my annoying siblings.” Damian asks. 

“Lead the way,” I say while following him.

“I was going to ask you when we were in the gardens before you fell into a coma if you wanted to be my girlfriend,” Damian says.

“I would love to Domain,” I say.

We both lean in and our lips meet. We hear a flash and turn to see Dick, Jason, and Tim with phones in their hand. 

“Grayson, Todd, Drake you better run because when I catch up to you, you're all dead!” Damian shouts. 

Dick, Jason, and Drake start running past us. 

“I’ll be right back beloved,” with that Damian grabs his katana rushes after his brothers. 

I feel my face heat up while I watch Damian chase after his brothers. Maybe somethings were supposed to happen.


	17. Chapter 16: Answers

“I can’t believe you hurt me Marinette, I was only trying to be your friend!” Lila exclaims. 

“I can’t believe I was friends with you, a bully! You're such a loner!” Alya states.

“I didn’t do anything!

“You were never our daughter! Lila was way better than you!” Sabine remarks. 

“You should go rot in hell after what you have done!” Alix shouts.

“Totally unfair dude!” Nino yells.

“How did we fall for your tricks!” Kim shouts.

“I warned you but you chose the other side now I’ve taken everything away from you maritrash!” Lila says. 

“No! Stop!”

“Marinette! Wake Up! Wake Up!” I hear.

I open my eyes and look around to see that I was in my room and Damian was the one waking me up.

It was just a dream, I thought. 

“Marinette, what happened?” he asked.

“Nothing happened.”

“I don’t think that was nothing, something is bothering you, you need to tell someone it will help,” Damian advises.

“O-okay but I need you and all your family in the living room because I’m not repeating this,” I say.

When everyone is gathered in the living room,

“So you might be wondering why Damian woke you up at this time, but I think it’s finally time for you to tell you the truth of my past, you all know bits and pieces but now I’ll tell you the whole story, so no interruptions from any of you,” I state. 

“As you all know I lived with my parents Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng. Life was great for a long while until middle school came. They started acting strangely, I thought it was no big deal but every time it got worse. It started from them snapping at me to abusing me. But the abuse didn’t start till the new girl in my school came, known as Lila Rossi. 

My parents knew I always had a big friend group. So when Lila came things changed. My friend group threw me out since they believed a stranger that was spewing lies from her mouth over their long time friend. It hurt so much that at home I became quieter and more focused on design. My parents noticed things were different and confronted me. Since I thought they were being the caring parents they were, I told them. From the bullying to my whole friend group throwing me aside. I told them how the school didn’t care. They reassured me that they would be there for me. Lila started visiting my house more. Lila lied to my parents about me hitting her. They were pissed at me, they didn't even try to check the facts. They started limiting my food, stopped me from doing my commissions, and started to beat me up. I couldn’t take this life anymore.

Things got worse when I was given the Ladybug miraculous. The next year I was the guardian of the miraculous box. Since I had to lie about me helping my parents during Akuma attacks so I could transform to my friends they asked my parents about it. My parents told them they knew nothing of that sort so my friends came and started yelling at me because I had bailed on them all the time. But I couldn’t just tell them I was Ladybug. My parents started becoming suspicious of me and what I was doing. Lila started to complain that I wasn’t at home and sleeping with other boys. I was given the title of a slut at school and at home. They would believe her over me, they started taking my privileges away. They didn’t allow me to go on any field trips and locked me up in my room.

They started yelling at me about how they should have never taken me in, I was so confused why so when I asked them about it they said how they didn’t want to adopt me but they had too. I wasn’t the daughter of Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng. I am the daughter of Sylvia Cheng and Jim Dae. Sabine was my aunt and adopted me after my mother and father died in a car accident when I was one, so I didn’t remember anything about them. Sabine said how I reminded them of how they couldn’t have a child of their own and they had to endure the pain of watching her sister’s daughter grow up but not her own. 

So when Lila took everyone away from me Sabine and Tom didn’t have to act nice anymore to me. They could yell and abuse me all they wanted and no one would notice, so they did. It got worse after that. Lila made everyone believe I was the enemy and even when Adrien Agreste knew he told me to keep quiet so Lila won’t get akumatized. It made me so mad, did they think that I couldn’t get akumatized! It was like I was a god instead of human and it hurt. I was human too! His betrayal hurt the most along with Alya and Nino. 

After that, I started feeling numb at school and at home. The only safe place I had was Master Fu’s old place. I worked there hunting down Hawkmoth and then I found out he was Gabriel Agreste and had to put my plan in motion. When I started getting home later my parents got angry. They changed my room and gave Lila my room. I asked them why they gave Lila my room but they said that this was all part of their plan and Lila was the one they hired to get me all alone. They didn’t like to see me happy, they were sick in the head.

When it was finally the day I turned 18, I decided that it was time for a change. I took the miraculous box with me and decided to go to Gotham and get away from the City of Love. Well, I guess fate is even against me. That whole day I was locked away in my room and the worst part was that Adrien showed up and convinced my parents that he could “set me straight”. When he entered that room he told me that he knew that I was Ladybug and that we could finally be together. Then it hit me he was Cat Noir. Even when I said no he didn’t listen, he tied me up and took Tiki away. I called for help but my parents didn’t care, no one did. That day I knew that I was going to lose everything. He almost raped me but if it wasn’t for Plagg I wouldn’t be here today. Plagg saved me and I renounced Adrien of his miraculous and knocked him out. Plagg altered his memory and I got Tiki back. I used Kaalki and made a portal to Gotham, but before that, I made an illusion of me lying on the ground dead with Trixx. From that day on, Marinette Dupain Cheng died and now I am Martha Fu.”

“IF ANYONE STOPS ME FROM KILLING THESE IDIOTS THEY WILL FACE THE WRATH OF MY SWORD!” Damian shouts. 

“Let me get my guns!” Jason adds.

“I’ll track them down,” Tim mentions. 

“They will face the batfam wrath for what the did to Marinette!” Dick yells.

“Finally I get to cataclysm those idiots!” Plagg states. 

“Guys no! I don’t want them to know I’m still alive. I just wanna live my life in peace.” I say.

“I have to agree with Marinette, we can’t just randomly show up there and end them. Instead, we could hack into the school’s surveillance cameras and send the school board the footage of the class hurting Marinette so they get at least one percent of what they deserve. We could also visit them in a few years to make them feel even more guilty. I also have proof of the abuse Sabine and Tom did to her so we could send that to them and send them to jail.” Tikki states.

“.....” 

“Remind me to never get on Tikki’s bad side,” Dick states. 


End file.
